Si decido quedarme
by LeCigea FanFiction
Summary: Tenemos dos opciones presentes. Están el amor y la vida. Ya que no, no son lo mismo. En la vida amas. Con amor vives.


**WUJU! GENTE! :'D Si, bueno, luego de un hiatus temporal bastante largo, he decidido volver a publicarles mis historias que salen de esta boba mente mía. Explicaré mi desaparición por mensaje privado únicamente, osea, hay gente a la que no le interesa saber la razón de por qué uno se va sin decir adiós, por lo que no sería justo ponerlo aquí.**

**Bueno, como sea, les vengo con un sensual fanfic que antes no era un fanfic(?), esto iba a ser una historia para wattpad, pero me dio flojera y se los traigo aquí.**

**Espero que lo lean, ya que bueno, esto recién es el prólogo y es bastante corto, en si los capítulos no serán biblias eternas, pero bueno, tan sólo espero que les guste ya que se me ocurrió así como de la nada y amo la pareja, y sé que ustedes igual c: (?)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>POV Noiz<strong>_

Verlo se sentía como si ya le hubiese visto, como si le conociera, como si aquellas manos de cremas y aromas ya me hubiesen tocado las mejillas alguna vez en la vida, como si aquellos dedos ya me hubiesen acariciado antes la nuca, como si ya se hubiesen enredado entre mis cabellos y hubiesen tirado de los mismos.

Sus labios... era como si ya los conociera, la forma delicada de éstos, no siendo carnosos, siendo finos, teniendo ese olor típico suyo que he comenzado a detestar desde el día en que nos alejas, ¿y es que ahora nos reencontramos? ¿En verdad era él a quien yo tenía en frente? ¿Ese era el pasivo de cabellos azulinos?

Pero yo no lo conocía, es decir, él no era quien yo quería que fuera.

Él no era el centímetros más pequeño que yo conocía.

Él no era los ojos que me quemaban con una sola mirada.

Él no era la belleza representada en carne y hueso.

Él no era los labios que me mataban con tan sólo un beso.

Si, era lindo, qué va, era hermoso. Pero no era la persona que yo quería, no era mi chico de cabellos azulados, no era mis costillas y piel, no era mis uñas que me arañaban entre risas y besos, no eran mis manos de cremas y aromas.

No era en definitiva la persona que yo quería tener entre mis manos, entre mis brazos en esos momentos.

Y por más que yo quisiera convencerme a mi mismo de que se parecía al menos en un mínimo rasgo, no era él.

Aún recuerdo el día en que nos conocimos, yo fui quien corrió a sus brazos, no él a mi, él tan sólo se dejó hacer entre risas y caricias a mi cabello, joder, se sentía tan bien aquel aroma suyo de sus largos cabellos hasta el pecho, de su cuello, de sus manos, de sus labios.

Me despeinaba entre sonrisas y besos a diversas partes de mi rostro, en las cuales tan sólo reía más y exclamaba_ ''¡Eh, tus piercings me pinchan!''_ y ambos reíamos y nos volvíamos a abrazar. Lo admito, no soy de esos tipos que cuando se enamoran son las personas más melosas del mundo, de echo no soy para nada alguien cariñoso, soy bastante frío o serio, según me dice el resto; no es algo exactamente que me importe demasiado, no es como que me interese mucho la opinión ajena, he vivido solo y por mi mismo, he aprendido a valerme por mi propia cuenta, así que normalmente no le hago caso al resto, mas con él es como... que necesito saber qué piensa él de mi, o como que con él necesito ser alguien meloso y de puros besos y abrazos.

Antes de tenerlo a él, yo sabía que estaba perdido, yo sé que era un maldito delincuente sin causa y que a como iba, terminaría entre las rejas de cuatro paredes, tan sólo sentado y apoyado contra una de ellas, ya que vamos, es el destino que le queda a cualquier tipo como yo, es simplemente ese, la gente como yo no es de esas personas que tienen posibilidades de vida en una sociedad normal.

Mas cuando le conocía vi en él una salvación.

Bueno, al comienzo sólo lo vi como el típico chico bueno que va diciendo _''¡Esto está mal!''_,_ ''¡Es tan incorrecto!''. _Pero conmigo no fue así, tan sólo me aceptó a mi forma de ser, a pesar de mi 'rudeza' y de mi 'cara de maldad' —lo cual sinceramente pienso que es una estupidez, osea, por tener una que otra perforación no soy alguien que va vagando por la vida en las calles y robándole sus bolsos a las viejitas— él me aceptó, era simplemente tan perfecto conmigo que al momento del adiós simplemente no pude evitar el entristecerme.

Yo, Noiz, luego de años de vida en completa normalidad y paciencia, después de conocer a aquel enano supe lo que era sufrir en verdad, lo que era amar de verdad, lo que era vivir de verdad. Uno no ha vivido hasta que aprende a divertirse junto a grandes amigos, o, en algún caso, una preciosa pareja.

Para mi, ese no fue mi caso. O no el caso que todos se esperan con algo llamado 'pareja'.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, esto ha sido el prólogo de una historia que tiene para largo rato y que posiblemente nunca terminaré como el resto de mis fanfics c: Bueno ya, trataré de ponerme a actualizar y ponerme al día y si se quieren enojar no los culpo.<strong>

**Los amo y nos leemos luego~**


End file.
